1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power tool, in particular a hand-held electric power tool. The electric power tool has a housing, preferably composed of plastic, in a cup-shaped or tubular design. In other words, the housing has at least two housing parts adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction of the electric power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In housings of electric power tools, a distinction is drawn between a cup-shaped design (tubular design) and a shell design. In a shell design, the housing includes two housing shells, whose contact surfaces extend in the longitudinal direction of the electric power tool. In cup-shaped designs, the contact surfaces extend essentially transverse to the longitudinal span of the electric power tool—the housing parts are thus arranged not adjacent to each other in the transverse direction as in a shell design, but adjacent to each other in the longitudinal direction of the electric power tool. In cup-shaped designs, the armature shaft of an electric drive motor extending in the longitudinal direction of the electric power tool is supported in rotary fashion in its rear region by means of a rear bearing situated in the rear housing part. In a cup-shaped design, this rear bearing is embodied in the form of a movable bearing that is able to move in the axial direction relative to the armature shaft during operation of the electric power tool. As a result, the bulk of the bearing forces are absorbed by a larger-dimensioned front bearing, which is situated spaced apart from the rear bearing in the longitudinal direction of the armature shaft and is embodied in the form of a fixed bearing. In a cup-shaped design, the front bearing is embodied in the form of a roller bearing.